1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus may include various image processing circuits for processing supplied image data for displaying an image on a display panel. The display panel may be implemented as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED).
An image processing apparatus may include an up-scaler configured to vary the resolution of the image data that is input from an external source. For example, when the resolution of the display panel is higher than that of the input image data, an image processing apparatus may utilize up-scale technology to interpolate the image data and generate a median value.
An up-scaler may be implemented in various manners, and various methods such as edge compensation and character pattern recognition have been proposed to create a high-quality image in view of sharpness or the like.